I'm In Love With A Douche
by Kidkaos123
Summary: What if you were forced to marry the three hottest guys and biggest playboys of your kingdom and not to forget they are the princes of that kingdom. Welllllllllllllllllllllll let's just say there is going to be hell to pay. (bad at summaries but plz read)
1. I

**Haii I'm Kid_kaos with a new story but this one is a super natural ppgz fanfic. So lets get this started shall we…**

**Disclaimer I do not own the power puff girls z**

**Momoko's pov**

Hi my name is Momoko my dad's name is Mitchell. We are your average family. My mom died having me and my sister barely comes around but life is great. But did I mention that I'm truly alone. I know that sound a bit awkward and bizarre but I am. My dad committed suicide when my mom died. My sister had to take care of herself and of me and did but then she needed to get a job to provide for our life.

I'm the eldest sibling but back then I was the weakest so she joined the army. Sadly my little sister died in the line of duty. I have their house their wills and especially their love. But you know what having your dead families love sometimes though just isn't enough. I go to school like any other person but as you know kids are mean. They always taunt me and say "I know the reason her families dead they hated her" or "I didn't know you could be a widow at such young age". So yeah that's pretty much my life. Sorry it isn't some fairy tale story.

'BEEP' 'BEEP' 'BEEP'

"ugh shut up alarm clock!" I shouted. "It's time for school Momo-chan." My maid Layla said. "Alright fine I'll get up but only if I get twice the amount of food for breakfast lunch and dinner" I groaned. 'I shall do so now get up and get dressed now or else I'll get the bucket of ice water." Layla said.

Now I knowing 2 things such as 1 I wouldn't win this battle of sleep. And 2 if I didn't this girl would actually do what she warned.

Layla is a 19 year old with back length hair and grey eyes. She may seem sweet but the more you know her, the more devious she can get. I got up and got dressed. I've been called emo or a edgy trend setter but it's my style so deal with it.

Anyways I wore a pair of biker boots that reached my ankle, a pair of ripped up skinny jeans with a silver chain on it, a black and blood red striped crop top, and a leather jacket. For a little more style I put on some silver chandelier earrings and a black headband. My hair was blood red and wavy it reached my ankles and I had it in a low ponytail. I brushed my teeth and put on a little makeup. Just a light smoke eye and some light red lip gloss barely on.

I walked down the stairs and in to the kitchen. My butler Nick made some fluffy Belgium waffles with fresh fruit, maple syrup and a glass of mango juice with a strawberry on the glass.

"Hey Nick". Is all I had to say to him for him to see me. "Hey Charlotte" He said bluntly. "I have your homework on the table for you to take to school". He claimed. "I knew that dummy I've lived here long enough and but don't mention school while I'm eating this great breakfast that I still don't know how you make I just don't want to hear it." I said sounding bored annoyed and yet not irritated.

"Sure. But you don't have to be a pain in the ass" He said. I smirked at his comment and just said. "Well nick you don't have to have a job now do you so… I shall talk as I please." Now don't get me wrong I'm not a selfish brat I just love to get under his skin about his employment.

Anyways after finishing my great food I had to deal with the hole of destruction that is called high school. Don't get me wrong I have 2 great best friends but life here isn't all so high school musical.

They usually would be standing and waiting at the school gate for me. But nope I will beat them here today. When they finally got here I told them hey but they were still shocked that I beat them here. You see I'm no nerd I just get straight A's. But other than that I'm a jerk to the teachers like my friend Kaoru. My other friend Miyako is the sweet heart of the group. She doesn't get in trouble. And she just like me and my other best friend are the most popular.

But like I said in the beginning kids are mean so the ones who hate us or are jealous aka Himiko. Make fun of me for my family's death. But we just walked into class and talked until the bell rang. Ms. Keane**( A/N sorry don't remember how to spell it)** our homeroom teacher came in and didn't care that much and she let us talk the rest of the period.

I don't talk to anyone I talk to about everyone in school. But even I need privacy so I'm waiting to get to eating my lunch on the school roof. Today I have 2 shrimp tempura rolls a box of fruits and 3 chocolates one for me and the others for my friends. So you see I'm normal.

But maybe in the slightest way but yet again I might not be. The abnormal things about me are I'm a vampire and lucky me I'm only allowed to you know eat…. blood related objects. So my sushi has blood inside. My fruit is real blood fruit and my chocolate has a blood filling. But I'm not the only one this whole damn school is for supernatural kids.

Miyako is a half vamp so inside her chocolate is some plain chocolate. (**A/N don't want Miya to be a full vamp hehe _ gomen) **Kaoru is a vamp like me but she has a piece of bloody beef in her chocolate.

So don't think I'm crazy the reasons I don't like school are plain and simple it just a hell hole. It's a crazy place because well it's high school can't get crazier than that can ya. Anyways they're just re teaching me everything because I have learned everything since I was 6 years old. And then the damn cliques everybody hates them even though they all worry where they are placed. The 3 categories and their dumb definitions are 1 popular kids. They are the most high ranked in this list they include jocks cheer leaders rich snobby kids and then the cute hot and real cool ass friends.

I'm in this rank because of the last thing and being the co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Miyako is in it because of being the cheerleading captain. Kaoru is in it because of being the being the co-captain of the soccer team.

The next clique is the emo clique. People are considered emo because they like the color black and are only are friends with other emo's. That's really mean and low to think of them that way you know. I like the color black and I'm not emo. I truly like it because it's a mysterious color that nobody can figure out it's majestic yet scary.

They are friends with their self's because whenever they try to be social the other popular people or the plain normal people are always cruel to them. Even when they change their self's to be friends with other's they get shut down.

And finally there are the nerds. I don't fall into this one because supposedly the nerds always talk to others to make them sound dumb. They are short, have high pitched voices, have bulky glasses or braces, and they aren't that strong and they don't seem like a threat.

So that's why I think that it's a living crap back to normal time where my life really starts.

"Hey Himiko did you hear that Momoko might get entered into a new school". "No I didn't Mandy."  
"But I think I know the reason why BECAUSE IT'S A SCHOOL FOR SMART WEIRDOS LIKE MOMOKO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Seriously Himiko and Mandy That's all you can think. Of well guess what how about I tell you something funny the only reason guy's like you is because you to only act like hoes I hope you can except that". I said it so cold it would freeze ice. I always have to be like this and do this and they're the reason why as you can tell those idiots always get on my nerves.

They say I'm ugly or start rumors like that and it sucks but guess what those two only get guys because they are always showing some of their cleavage. And because of wearing really really short skirts. They are today wearing a really short black and purple tube top and short miniskirts with fish net stockings and high heeled boots that reach there thighs. But I'm going to forget them and go to class until lunch

Finally it's lunch and I get to eat.

"yosh finally some food in me. Itadakimasu! "Momo-chan it's only been 3 periods." Is all Miyako told me before I dug in and following behind me was K-chan aka Kaoru. "Miya-chan me and Momoko can't control our hunger. We just need our food." Kaoru whined.

"Well anyways did you guys hear that the 3 princes of the town our coming to our school to our school to find their future brides." Miyako gushed. "Yes I did Miyako but I don't give a rats ass because all that means is another week filled with girls squealing over who will be picked." Kaoru said.

I nodded my head because what Kaoru spoke of was the truth. Our school lived off drama so if someone got a boyfriend there was lots and lots of squealing.

" Miya Kaoru is right all they will do is squeal and it hurts both of Kaoru and my ears and I don't want to hear that for a week." We all eventually agreed that it was going to turn out annoying and we finished our lunches.

We went to class only to see the 3 king's sons aka the heartthrobs of this kingdom.

The eldest Akira he was the smartest and the 2nd biggest playboy. The middle brother Takeshi he was the big mouth and the #1 biggest playboy. And then the youngest was Kioshi he was the sweetest and the surprisingly 3rd biggest playboy.

They all smirked at us and walked up to us Akira walked up to me Kioshi to Miyako and Takeshi to Kaoru. They all eyed us up and down while I hissed Kaoru growled and Miyako just blushed.

I yelled at Akira and said "What the hell are you looking at." I was the most decent while Kaoru just flat out yelled at Takeshi "What the fuck do you want bastard!" Miyako just said "why are you looking at me." While of course blushing like a tomato.

I just looked pissed and Kaoru…well she just she is another story. She I'm guessing is imagining ways of killing takeshi.

Now back to me Akira whispered in my ear the most blood boiling thing that I could ever hear._ "you better behave wifey or else you'll do something you might regret later." _I'm guessing Takeshi said something very familiar because Kaoru yelled "what the fuck does that mea-"

She was cut off because before we could tell they were gone. I so stupidly looked down to my wrist to form a fist but I saw a charm bracelet and I saw the marking of an engagement.

For those of you who dont know what they look like it's a silver chain that has a engraving of a bats wings.

I looked over to Kaoru and she had a neckless that states that she is engaged which is a silver chain neckless that at the end has a bats wings on it. And Miyako had earings of just silver studs with a upper piercing of a bats wings. **(A/N a second piercing on the top of her ear)**.

And I now figured out why he said wifey. I'm married to the biggest douche in the kingdom. Along with my best friends wait what?!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Well that's it for now folks peace (O 3 O) r&amp;r and plz comment**

**Kid_Kaos123**


	2. The douche comes to my school

**Hi my friends so here is another chappie of I'm in love with a douche**

**Shout out to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8 read his stories ok byeeee**

**Disclaimer I do not own PPGZ**

**Kaoru pov**

"WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK JUST HAPPENED HERE!" me and Momoko yelled.

Y-you guys. W-we-we just got engaged to the princes of our kingdom. Miyako squeaked.

Oh my god yes I just oh so suddenly forgot that I got engaged to the biggest dip face in this whole fucking kingdom. "Miyako both me and K-chan know we are engaged to them but me and K-chan unlike you want people to know this." Momoko is such a good negotiator I wish I could be that calm but I'm not. Oh well.

"GET THIS MOTHERFUCKING THING OFF ME DAMMIT!" I yelled this stupid ass thing will not let me repeat will not come off my neck even when I pull. I even tried unhooking it like a normal person but noooooooooooo when I try to act sane my ideas won't work.

(time skip 10 minutes)

Ok this is getting on my last freaking nerve. "ok this thing come off Momoko do you have an idea on how to get this thing off."

"Nope I have no clue." Momoko said in her Idk voice.

"That's what I thought. Ugh ok so we need to hide this before the whole school gets to know we are engaged." So I just followed my plan. I went and hid this neckless under my shirt while Miyako just took down her hair and Momoko just put her shirt on top of the bracelet

(**A/N this is what Kaoru and Miyako look like… Kaoru has mid back length hair that is straight. She is wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a cargo pants. With that she is wearing some black and green Nikes she only has on Chap Stick for makeup. Next Miyako has on a blue dress with white platform sandals. Her hair is curly and reaches her under her belly button. She is wearing light blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss.)**

We did that just in time to because our next class was starting and we had oh the fuck no PE.

Ok right now me the Kaoru Matsubara is scared because I have to try and hide my neckless. Fuck you Takeshi. Fuck you to hell. Anyways I'm in the bathroom stall and trying to hide my neckless. Now that I think about it Miyako and Momoko have it easy because girls always have on bracelets.

And nobody can see Miyako's piercing. But me I have a thick chain necklace with an engraved bat wing. So I have to try and hide that with the uniform. Luckily though it's near winter so they changed a the uniforms.

It's a short sleeved shirt and it has the school logo on it with a pair of basketball shorts. So this might be easy. I just cannot wait to get this cursed thing off my neck. Then I'm gonna get that jerk and his head on a silver platter.

I finished changing and had a decent PE. We played dodge ball I got to beat up Himiko and her slutty friend and I didn't get in trouble this time yosh. At the end of the day I just skipped calculus and went to a tree when I felt some person's hands around my waist.

I looked back and wished I didn't because the person behind me was that cocky ass bastard Takeshi. But since I realized who it was and tried to punch him. Hint the word tried he caught it and pulled me up to him. I tried everything that I knew of sports but that didn't work.  
I tried kneeing him in the groin, using my other hand, knee him in the face, and last sadly I tried to head but him.

But the bastard ended up kissing me while I did that. He let go of my hands and snaked one of his hands on my waist and used the other one to hold my butt. I blushed but come on who wouldn't your trying to fight someone but they end up doing that.

I try to fight him again but all I did break the branch we fell and I landed on him. He smirked at me but I realized he let me go so I got up and ran like hell. I even ran to my house inside my room and in the closet.

Now I'm a vamp so that was like a 20 second montage. I sat there and cradled myself like those people in movies. So pretty much I was wrapped in a ball and rocking back and forth just sitting there. Until I realized something else my friends are mates to the other princes.

I hurry too take out my phone and text Momoko. She answers but texts _'Kaoru not now Akira is searching the classroom for me.'_

I just texted her back _' Momoko text Miyako and tell her to run like shit and you do the same exact fucking thing and meet me at my place in my closet' _2 minutes later she responds and says that her and Miya are about to reach my house and that they snuck out from the back window.

I'm really happy because right now they are sitting right next to me and we are discussing that episode I had with Takeshi.

"No fucking way did that bastard do that" "I can't believe that he did that" Momoko said as I just finished.

Miyako was just sitting there with an O_O face and I just looked pissed the whole story. But our train of thought wasn't going to last long because sooner or later we might actually have to deal with this.

*********  
Miayko's pov

I just hear Kaoru's story last night and I am still shocked so as I walked with the girls I just kept looking at Kaoru and then into space. We kept walking until we got to the front gate. We all agreed to keep a closer look on everything just to make sure we will be safe.

I just can't rap around the thought of Kaoru getting kissed before it just confuses me. I though no one and I mean no one would ever see Kaoru dating anybody. So I guess this is suspected. Anyways like normal we tried to hide our engagements and we walk into class. And start a normal day as if nothing ever happened

Momoko's pov

We started school like regular seeing and talking to fans and finding like a billion love letters in our lockers and then went to our classes. But when 2nd period started up all the lights flickered on and off and out of nowhere the princes come in the room.

The lights come on and when everyone gets adjusted to the lights all the girls squeal. Both me and Kaoru looked at each other and nodded before yelling

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU'RE HURTING OUR DAMN EARS!"**

We go through this all the time so no one thinks we are mean. They know we have sensitive hearing so they should know not to go around screaming and shit. Every girl says gomenasai. Now that have been ok but we noticed the princes smirk our way.

Me and Kaoru growled and glared at them while Miyako just looked away. We all had different reasoning's for this. I'm growling because they are the reason my ears hurt. Kaoru because of the kissing thing. And Miya-chan well… she just is bashful.

The both fake being wounded and walk towards us. And intentionally say the things they said loudly so everyone would hear. Akira said "Wifey why are you so mad at me. And why aren't you showing your engagement bracelet."

Takeshi said "You know you shouldn't growl at me babe and why aren't you showing your engagement neckless."

While Kiyoshi said. Miyako I thought you would love your earing why won't you show them the engagement mark.

Now even Miya-chan was pissed so we all yelled out.

**"BECAUSE I WOULD BE TO EMBARESSED TO ADMIT THAT I WOULD HAVE TO MARRY YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!"**

The boys still gave us smirks with a hint of amusement and then picked us all up and took us outside. Now the walls are not silent so we could hear everything they were saying such as

"Takeshi is cuter in person"

Or

"Akira was sexy I wish he would have picked me"

And finally

" I think Kiyoshi might have glanced at me."

We were carried over their shoulder while of course being noticed by the whole student body and everybody shouted out. "WTF"

When we were outside they put us down and sat there smirking. And may I please tell you Akira is sexy as crap dang.

"Thanks Momo your hot to" he said before taking me somewhere in fast motion. "why did you read my mind Baka!"

"Because I can since I'm a prince and because I'm a vamp."

"Any other dumb answers Akira"

"Yep"

"what dummy"

"well it's more of a question but why don't you like me"

"I don't I just don't love you yet" Oh shit what did I just say.

"Well we're gonna have to change that now don't we"

**Hey I'm back anyways just wanted you to know that I'm still new at this so don't hate me plz.**

**Anyways might post another chappie tomorrow or maybe this afternoon don't know. Well anyways r&amp;r and keep reading**

**-Kid_kaos123**


	3. Oh no MOMOKO

**Hey guys it's me kidkaos123 back with chappie 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the ppgz.**

**(Time skip when they get to the palace)Kaoru pov:**

"So can you tell me again how the fuck you chose us to be your mates?" I asked. "Yes I can but can you listen this time damn!" all the princes said. Oh did I forget to mention I'm good at ticking people off hehe.

"Anyways Kaoru the way it works is we listen to the thoughts of every girl. Once we do that we see who we would rather be with. Out of all the girls as you can tell we picked you 3 girls. Now does that answer your question Kaoru?" Butch asked.

"Yes the aspect is cleared. Now here is my true question… Why did you pick us to be your damn brides!"

"Because we read your minds and you truly didn't care that we were the princes… speaking of which Kaoru you are very cruel."

"I'm so sorry Kiyoshi it's just the fact that I don't give a fuck." After I said that Kiyoshi got red with embarrassment and me the girls and his brothers laughed. Until dumb-ass Takeshi asked kiyoshi what he said.

So right now I'm just sitting back waiting for their comments with my horrible language or whatever they call it. "Kaoru how could you say that about me I'm your mate your not supposed to be that mean." Takeshi wined. Now again if your wondering what I said here is a brief summary on it.

_"Those princes need to jump off a damn cliff especially that god-damned Takeshi. Hell would have to freeze over for me to find a damn reason to love him"_

"Well Takeshi do you really think that me or the girls care if you get wounded by our words. Wait scratch that do you think me or Kaoru would care how you felt about the damn situation. No offence Miya."

"Ok I'm just gonna ignore that but anyways maids down here now please." Takeshi ordered. Somehow like ninja's 3 girls came down out of nowhere and said "Yes Takeshi what do you want" the maids said.  
"get these 3 girls ready for the mating ceremony" And as soon as that we they grabbed us and ran us into this large dressing room.

"Ok first off who are y'all" I stated bluntly. "Oh sorry my name is Iris" the brown haired one said

"My name is Sonia" the purpled haired one said

"and my name is Maylu"the red haired one said

"We are here to do your hair and make-up while you pick out a dress." Said Iris. "Oh ok… WAIT WHAT!? I'm not wearing a dress I don't even want to get married to that toad!" I know I shouted but hey W-who would want to marry the likes of him. Or wear a dress no less.

"Kaoru just shut up and get dressed or I'll tackle you later" Momoko said in an annoyed tone. "Fine" I mumbled.

In the end I wore a really dark green strapless dress that reached right below my knees with some Dark green stilettos. Along with it I had on my engagement neckless some black fishnet gloves that reached me elbow and to dark green hoop earrings. Iris I later found out was my personal made and we became best curled my hair at the ends and put it in a low pony tail making it reach my lower back. I only wore Chap Stick and a Smokey eye.

I walked out and saw Momoko wearing a long red dress with a slit right near her right leg she also wore some red flats. For her hair it was in a loose mermaid tail braid and she had on pink lip gloss and other make up after that. For jewelry she had her bracelet some white studs and a black head band.

Next was Miya. She had on a sky blue dress that reached her thighs. Underneath she had on white legging that reached her ankles. For shoes she had on sky blue ballet flats. For make-up she had pink lip gloss and light blue eye shadow. Her hair was simply let down and held back by a white head band.

"We look so kawaii!" screamed both Miya and Momo. "Well ladies it's time to meet your husbands" said our maids. "Ughhh don't remind me" is all I said when we walked out the door and towards the guys. Now the boys reactions kinda showed how pervy they are.

Kiyoshi blushed seeing Miya.  
pervy scale 1-10  
3

Akira smirked at seeing Momoko  
Pervy scale 1-10  
7

Takeshi looked me up and down smirked then walked up to me and said _"damn I cant wait till your my mate"  
_Pevry scale 1-10  
ERROR…ERROR…ERROR cannot even show how pervy on the scale.

Anyways we walked up to this weird door. First they called Momoko in the room. And after that all you could hear was "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOMOKO… MOMOKO ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!" is the last thing me and Miya screemed before we gasped in horror of what we see. We see a…

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger I'm so evil aren't I. anyways I would like to thank ****IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8****for letting me use his characters of the MPGZ you will hear and see more of them later.**

**If you don't know them yet the girls are **

**Iris**

**Maylu**

**Sonia.**

**They are The Megapower Girls Z.**

**The guys are**

**Chaud**

**Lan**

**Geo**

**They are The Mega Ruff Boys Z**

**So yeah they'll pop up every now and then**

**So now anyways thanks for reading r&amp;r and don't forget to eat cheese byeeeee O****3****O**


	4. Stupid ceremony

**Haii I'm back everybody with yet another chappie. Now let's give out some shout outs to some awesome people.  
**fanficsloves **  
**powerpuffgirllover 159  
IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8  
animeloverfan13  
**Now let's get to the story  
Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ**

**Momoko Pov.  
(Flashback- Before the scream)**

Me and Akira were walking inside some kind of creepy church and strangely I've got to say… I LOVE IT HERE! This may sound geeky but this would be the perfect place to read a book or manga.

Me and the girls favorite is the Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z. **( Mwahahahaha isn't that ironic) **My fav character is Blossom.

She is kinda like me but she is perky and boy crazy, unlike me who is chill and makes boys crazy. But besides that we both love sweets and we are both intelligent.

Kaoru likes Buttercup and I think they were twins in another universe. No I mean like seriously they have so much in common it's scary. They both have brothers and a wrestler for a dad. Next is Miya-chan and she absolutely loves Bubbles. And just like K-chan they have a little too much in common

Anyways back to this mating thing there was a priest and my 3 BFF's / me and the girls maids. Everybody had a mixture of emotions such as happy scared and stunned. Well other than Akira but he did look a little scared when we walked in but as soon as I saw it, it was gone.

And just like him and his cocky attitude it was covered with a smirk. "Jackass" I muttered. And his smirk got bigger the minute he heard that.

"You sure about that" he whispered.

I blushed because he was so close to me and I whispered "pervert"

I looked back at him and he had a look of lust in her eyes. And that really made me think he was a perv.  
Anyways the priest told me to lie down and to be calm. Now if you're like me or any other sane girl you'll take this as a sign not to be calm.

The priest walked up to us and told us and said "eyes of red and of pink bind these two with this rings." The priest put on a blood red diamond on my finger. And with that he threw what I think is blood.

Akira walked over to me and then whispered to me once again in my ear. "I told you wifey" he leaned close and bit my neck. And may I say DAMN THAT FUCKING HURT. I screamed my head off and he kissed my head.

And truly that's all I remember.

**Flashback end**

**Miyako Pov**

When Momo-chan left I started talking to Kiyoshi-kun and I've learned a lot about him. Like how he loves art and doesn't like it when people he knows get hurt.

Not really paying attention I nodded m y head at something he said when I heard Momoko scream. I have a feeling that even Kaoru is scared because we both yelled out Momo's name.

Now I know I'm called a cry baby but I started to cry and bury my head in Kiyoshi's chest. Soon Momoko came out and me and Kaoru gasped at the sight of our best friend covered head to toe in blood and tear.

I then realized that I was next. I dashed to the door but the vamp caught me. And said "Leaving so soon" he smirked and dragged me and I mean dragged me by the hand to this creepy place. That momoko just left. 'Weird you'd think it would be all bloody but there's not a speck of blood hmph'

That Momo-chan just left. The priest just told me to lie down and I nodded while lying down. I observed my surrounding and I saw my BFF's sitting there looking at me with a small smile. The priest then said blankly and seeming annoyed by my presence.

"Eyes of blue simply true help us bind together these two" Then he threw blood on me and Kiyoshi came over and bit my neck. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I started to cry but it only came out as a whimper.

"And this blonde demon prince had the nerve to kiss me on the cheek and say "now your mine"

Now what I'm about to tell you might be shocking but before I blacked out I sayed loud enough for him to hear me.

"You bastard"

"Oh Miya you know you love me" and that's all I remember.

**Haiiii again I'm sorry for the short chappie but I need to study for my midterm exams next week.  
Soooooo I may or may not have a new chapter up anytime soon depending on my grade.  
But just for you guys I'll try to get a chappie up.**

**_  
FYI- I'm thinking about making a Gakuen Alice fanfic later.  
In the comments below recommend what it should be about I already have a name though but look for it later.**

**Ttyl **

**~Kidkaos123**


	5. My perverted roomate

**Haii guys I have decided to make yet another chapter. So with ought further ado we shall start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own I'm in Love with A Douche.**

**(After Miyako screams) Kaoru Pov**

'Oh shit' is all I can think of when I hear Miya scream. Main reason we went in order and I'm the last sister, and there is no way in hell that I'll go through pain for this douche. I ran using my vampire speed but since he…kinda used that mind reading shit he caught me.

Like its fun when I do it to unsuspecting people and laugh at what they're thinking but when it happens to me it's just rude.** (A/N got that from Lab Rats luv ya Adam)**

Anyways when this dip face caught me he whispered real close in my ear "where you going baby." "I fucking hate you" I muttered under my breath. He pulled no wait picked me up and carried me into the chapel.

He put me on the table like thing and smirked down at me. And yet again he whispered in my ear, "can't wait till we get into my room" I growled and tried to punch him.

But then I smirked at him and said. "To bad I'll be passed out before you could." He looked at me with a scowl but then his stupid smirk came back on his hot face.

WAIT WHAT! N-ne-never mind what I just said must be the lack of air in me. Yeah that's what it is… yeah. Anyways I looked around the room and saw an old fart looking priest my three best friends.

Then I heard the priest speaking some gibberish so I just closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep till I felt something weird. I opened my eyes and saw butch sinking his teeth in my neck, and I also saw that

I was covered in blood.

Now I've been told that I just don't have any emotions but truly this just felt like two shots in my neck. I think people are just wimps anyways I sat there and yawned. Then he looked at me and then smirked.

And let's just say that when he smirks something bad is bound to happen, and then I remembered what he said earlier. I then pretended that I was drowsy and I fell asleep.

I heard him sigh and I said yes inside my head I was shouting yes. I then myself being picked up and put in a room, I waited till I heard he was a good distance away I woke up and saw my sisters.**(A/N ok I'm going to shut up now but just in case they aren't siblings they just are close enough to call each other sisters thx****?****)**

I shook and woke up Momo and told her to leave Miya because she just had hers. Then I got a presence from Momoko like 'why the hell aren't you asleep'.

I told her that it didn't feel like anything and I didn't pass out. We then heard Miya wake up. She smiled and we started talking, then Momoko got up and went what I think was a kitchen.

She got out some flour and we decided to make some cakes. I then started making the dough minding my own business until I got hit with a cup of flour.

I turned around slowly with a deadly aura around me and said in a demonic voice. "Who the hell wants a death wish." Miyako turned around and sheepishly said that she kinda flung back her hand and hit me on accident.

I smiled an evil smile and through the dough at her, she ducked and it hit Momoko. She turned around and hit me with icing and so forth.

So pretty much the whole thing was like a high school food fight. That was until we heard a fake cough, all slowly turned around and saw the boys there. They all looked amused.

I looked at the girls and we all smirked we turned around walking near them looking embarrassed and then ran up and drop one egg carton on their head and dashed. They looked surprised put then looked pissed.

And no joke the eggs actually cooked on their heads. I hid in the in the library Momoko hid in the game room and then Miyako in the gym. Perfect places to hide for us anyways, I think I was the last one to be found because I heard Miya get caught first then Momoko was second. So I think that, that was a good pick for me.

I sat there and started to scoot back when I heard close voices. That is until I felt someone on my waist I was then picked up put on a shoulder and dragged somewhere. I was kinda pissed because he figured out my perfect plan.

He then dragged me to some room upstairs. It was a really big room I think it was 40x40 bedroom and it was forest green.

There was a big plasma TV with a Playstation, Xbox, and video games next to it were 2 doors that I'm guessing are, are closets. Then behind that is a big king size bed and coffin. And finally there was a door to which I'm guessing is the bathroom.

Takeshi looked down to me as soon as I saw the whole room and smirked yet again.

"Now for your punishment for dumping eggs on your prince you must take a shower with me."

"No way Takeshi because guess what once I became mated to you I became a princess sadly." I kinda muttered the last part because I've known this jerk for 3 days and he has proven to me that he is in fact a toad.

I then ran into the closet I was guessing was mine and surprisingly I guessed right. Anyways I grabbed some pajamas because it was around 7:00 at night right now and I was a little tired because remember I didn't pass out like the others.

I picked out a pair of underwear a bra some grey sweatpants and a light green long sleeve pajama shirt and rushed into the bathroom.

Still trying to outsmart him I grabbed an extra towel from the little cabinet in the bathroom and placed it on the bottom of the door. I then locked the door the windows and… well pretty much I locked anything that could be locked and then turned on the shower.

I felt to see if was warm enough then stripped and hopped in, I washed my hair my face and my skin trying to get all the frosting dough powder and flour off of me.

I got out turned off the water and got dressed I walked out and noticed it was a little to quite and checked my surroundings because I know he couldn't be that sneaky, heck I'm not that sneaky.

So I tip toed around like James Bond and looked for him until I heard…

**BOOOOO!**

I didn't scream I just did a ninja kick in the direction of the void and like I guessed it was mister stupid himself Takeshi. I then laughed at him and went down stairs grabbed 5 turkey sandwiches 4 bottles of water and some candy for me and the dummy to eat.

I started to walk up the stairs when I heard giggling in a blue room and I guessed it was Miya's I then tuned into the convo.

"Kiyoshi-kun this closer is amazing thank you so much" Miyako said happily

"Your welcome Miya-chan do you want to eat now" said happily as well

"Sure" Miya said once again happily

'Shit' I thought I then dashed down to my room and opened the door and slid down trying to catch my breath. I then stood up and saw Takeshi sitting on the bed with no shirt on showing his 6 pack watching tv. Then he turned towards me smirking and said "like what you see"

I then thought of something and said " Yep because of you had flabs and no abs I would have left you."

I then threw 3 sandwiches towards him and 2 water bottles and I sat down next to him eating.

We were watching family guy until maybe midnight and then he turned off the tv and pulled me towards the coffin.

I didn't mind since I sleep in a coffin I've never slept in one with another person.

'Man my life sure got fucking interesting' I thought. And after that I fell asleep.

**Kidkaos123- and that's it folks keep reading fanfic a thanks for the comments and Plz R&amp;R. BYEEEEE!**

**? ****ﾟﾘﾋ****? ****ﾟﾘﾋ**


	6. AN

**Heyyyyy fanfictioners Kidkaos123 here and would love to tell 3 important things 1 i will be starting to write i'm in love with a douche again 2i thank you for just reading this and i hope you have a great day thanks and bye**


	7. Kaoru's plan and Momoko's mornin

**Hey so I have finally returned from my absence of this story I was focused on other stupid things. Anyways let's start up this story in **

**3**

**2**

**1**

**GO!**

**(In the morning)**

**Kaoru **

'Yawn'

"Why the hell is your arm on my waist you perverted fool Takeshi I thought I told you last night not to do that kind of shit!" 'Well wait no I didn't shit.' 'No you didn't butter babe you just said goodnight. Hehe.'

'Well I just did so hah!' 'Butters that isn't how things work so I bet you're feeling stupid.' 'Dammit.' 'Butters the language why must you do that to me.' 'Wait question Takeshi why are we talkin through are minds?' 'Idk because it's America.'

"Welp that's over anyways Takeshi can you please make me some food like maybe a chicken wing some tacos or anything in that sort. In fact can you go to the combined taco bell and KFC and get me both." I asked.

"No you can't but I can so can you be quick about it butters I'm really hungry." Takeshi, you are such a bastard for saying that. But I'll play your game. "Fine what do you want." Huffing angrily to add affect to me not wanting to get him food. And if you viewer's at home haven't understood yet I gonna sabotage Takeshi's food so that he will never ask me to get food.

"Uh can you get me a double bean burrito nacho's some guacamole and a 2 piece wings." Takeshi said looking smug because of his hard to memorize order. Smiling I get up from the coffin go towards the closet and pick out some clothes.

I went with a green fading to black t-shirt, some black leggings and my green converse. It's pretty simple and it' just like me.

I headed towards the bathroom took a 10 minute shower and put on my undergarments and outfit. Walking out I went outside the door only to be caught by my perverted mate Taki and yes that is my ed to reach for the nickname for him.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and hugged me really secure like he didn't want me to leave I could give to flipping shit's about what he wants.

"Butters go and change right now, I don't want anybody to take you cause your mine." "Awwwwwwww dad I'm going out like this and you can't make me change even if you wanted to. " I elbowed him in the ribs and ran off to the garage and hopped in the dark greenish black Ferrari and speed off.

I stop off at chipotle and get my delish food and go to Wakko Takko's Chicken and Taco Place. I walk in and try to ignore the horrid smells of this place and go get Taki's food for him. He never told me where to go for his food so bam. Mwhahahaaha!

**Momoko**

I woke up in Aki's arms and snuggle up deeper into his arms I might have over exaggerated being married to this fool but still I can't really trust him that much because hello he kinda made me mate with him hello. Anyways I continue to hug him and I start to see him stir in his sleep so I pretend to be asleep.

But I was dumb

Because I forgot he could read my mind and he knew straight off the baseball bat that I wasn't asleep." Hey baby girl." He said kissing me on my head which really made me want to melt I hug him and say good morning back and start to realize that I'm hungry mainly because my stomach rumbled.

I blush and smile I think he caught on because he got up and went downstairs and 10 minutes later he came up with my yummy looking food and I drooled I started to reach for it until that bastard of a mate of mine took it back and put it over my head.

Chuckling he smirked at me "Oh you thought this was for you I was hungry to sorry babes but there is still some ingredients in the kitchen." I turned myself away for hi m and started to sulk he came around and put the food in front of me.

"I was just joking buddy." He hugged my waist and I turned and kissed him I love this man. Well I love his food taste.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That was yet another chapter you amazing people Miya's part will come up next and then part 2 of what Kaoru got Taki BYEEEEEEEEE! ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P ;P**


	8. Kaoru's plan and Miyako's mornin pt1

Here's the newest chapter and i'm so srry if it's late

Ok

3

2

1

GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

!

Miyako pov

Kiyoshi has made me feel nothing less of a queen. And I truly mean it he truly cares for me and that s a first. But the sad thing is that I don't exactly know if I love him love him. Well not yet anyway but other than that he is amazing. He tells me all about him and his brothers he even tells me secrets that only he would know.

"Hey Miya-chan?"

"Kiyoshi-kun"

"I hate to do this to you but there is this party that my father is hosting and I need you to come with me"

"Sure it's a great udea espucally since I get to wear another dress"

...

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

'Oh great another argument.'

"Hahahahahahahahaha. Really Miyako your hilarious" I giggled with him he has a sick since of humor.

Kaoru pov: (20 minutes before)

Walking up towards the house I tried to hide my thoughts it was kinda easy but I decided that for this prank I had to make sure it goes perfectly. When I made it up to our door I barged in.

"Hey Taki"

"Hey babes"

"Shut up ass hole"

"Love you to."

"Anyways here you go." I threw his food at him and then ran out the door to make sure i wouldn't be caught by his fury.

"KAORUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Run run run run run run run run.

Turning around i look for my probrobly fuming mate and i felt a chill go up my spine. And back around to run only to find Takeshi. Standing in front of me fuming but may i say he looks mighty fine turned maybe even hot when he's angry.

Wait...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT!

"Kaoru I hope you know I can read your mind and I always look fine so you saying that really hurt my feelings."

"SHUTTUP TAKESHI I DON'T NEED YOUR COMMENTARY AT THIS MOMENT THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"Well isn't somebody feeling salty damn."

"Shut up you bastard and leave me alone, I don't need you I don't want you." After saying that I ran and ran and ran faster than I have ever ran before and for some weird reason I was crying. I don't know why it's not like I really care about him because all he is, is an ego filled bastard and I can't deal with him I run back to my house and slammed into somebody.

"Sorry" I tried to run but they grabbed my waist and I then knew who it was. "Takeshi let me go."

"No you are coming home and that's that." He seemed to be pissed but oh honey child this damn dude doesn't even know how pissed, annoyed, angry, confused, and worried than I am. And to think this all started because I wanted to prank him.

I can't believe why he even cares cant he just get another girl to date him while I live my life. I ran and hug myself.

"KAORU COME BACK NOWWW!"

I turned around and instead of my hot mate I saw a demon looking vampire. It had a midnight black to it the fangs where white fading into this midnight blackish blue it was weird. And it was about 7 feet tall 7"3 tops. I was terrified of it but that doesn't seem that important it was chasing me and it chased me to an ally way and at the end of it, it was a dead end. I tried to calm down but I couldn't I sat there and coward in the corner the demon that came next to me grabbed me and turned back into Takeshi.

"Don't ever make me become that demon version of me every again because it hurts me to see you frightened like that. I nod and hug him. I was scared about at first and I continued to hug him. I kissed his cheek and cried into his shoulder.

I have never cried before but this guy seemed to break down my walls I just can't believe it I tried and tried but I just cant hold it anymore. "T- Ta-Taki-chan."

"Babes what do you need."

"I'm so sorry… about what I said I just was upset. And I think I might like you a little bit only a little bit so don't get any ideas."

"YESSSS. I finally broke through that damn wall of yours and I like you to babes. Well you and your fine ass body." Blushing I felt something at my end zone."

"TAKESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"GET OFF OF MY ASS YOU PERVERTED MOTHERFUCKING PIG WHY CANT YOU JUST BE A GENTLEMAN FOR ONCED IN YOUR LIFE AND TO THINK I SAID THAT I LIKED YOUR DUMB RETARDED SELF FOR EVEN A MILLISECOND OF A LIGHT YEAR OF A ETERNITY OF A SECOND. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANNA KILL YOU, YOU, YOU BAS." He cut me off and kissed me. He continued to and kept kissing me and trying to deepen the kiss.

I bite his tongue and he just laughs it off and that movement makes me moan a little bit and I guess that made him happy. So I just have to sit there. I kick him in the nuts and he then let's go finally.

_**There you go my fanfic buddies y'all I'm so srry that i haven't been able to get the chance to make these chapters. I love you guys and you will always be my favorite people in the world**_


	9. sorry

Dear fellow readers of fanfiction,

Hey so I guess those of you who have been with me the whole ride of this crappy story i would just like to thank you for the support but starting to day i will be making a newer and better modified version of this one the first chapter will most probably be totally different because i have a whooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooole better plot forming in my head yeah the characters will still have the close to same personalities in the beginning but a little more in depth plus they will probably not fall for each other as quick as they did.

The reason i did that was because i had just joined a new school and this was my little go to place for when i felt sad or depressed and you guys being there was such a help that i kinda rushed everything into a chapter because i felt like without you guys i would have probably gone . so i apologize for these crappy things that i call chapters the first chapter should actually be up tonight since i have the plot fresh in my mind so ummm thats about enjoy yourselves and i pray that you love my edits.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Ohhhhhh and i will keep this book up for anybody who wants a small taste of what might come up later in the future.

Lots of love,

kid kaos


End file.
